


Stay For A While

by AwkwardWriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Keith (Voltron), Art Student Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Foster Care, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lotor is an asshole, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWriting/pseuds/AwkwardWriting
Summary: Keith has moved from foster home to foster home his entire life. He has not really like anywhere that he has gone but this one is different. He likes his foster parents and has actually made friends at school. He even met Lance and well, he will do anything for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re here.”

Keith opens his eyes when his social worker, Kolivan says this. Keith looks to the house in front of him and thinks it’s not bad. It isn’t the biggest house he has lived in, but those mean more foster kids, no the house is average in size probably has about four bedrooms. Nice, he thinks, less people.

Kolivan points to his ears telling Keith to remove his ear buds, Keith sticks his mp3 player into his pocket but continues to stare out the window. Kolivan speaks anyways, “I have met with this couple may times and they seem like nice people. I want you to give them a chance okay?” Keith shrugs.

Kolivan sighs and opens the car door to step out. Keith takes a deep breath but follows after him. The couple walks out and all he can think is woah. The girl is beautiful with her tan skin and hair that is practically silver. She is wearing a blue summer dress that flows around her knees. The guy is big and muscular with a bit of white hair and a scar on his face and a prosthetic arm, he is wearing a white shirt that hugs his muscles. They look like the ideal summer couple and Keith feels out of place in his black shirt and ripped black skinny jeans and his combat boots. He looks to the ground when they approach, holding tight to the strap of his bag.

Kolivan speaks up, “Shiro, Allura great to see you again!” He shakes their hands, “I would like you to meet Keith.”

Allura speaks to him first, “Keith it is so nice to finally meet you!” She goes for a hug but sees him tense up so she stops, “We have heard so much about you.”

Keith knows what that means, that means they have read his file and knows that he has been to multiple foster homes since the age of seven usually having to leave because of “disciplinary problems” they know he has a temper and knows who he got it from.

Shiro is helping his social worker gather his things from the trunk, but when he sees Shiro holding his box of art supplies, Keith immediately reacts, “Careful with that!” He snatches it from Shiro’s hands and holds it close to himself.

“Keith!” Kolivan begins to scold Keith, “That’s no way to-”

“No it’s fine,” Shiro cuts her off, “It’s important to him.”

Keith looks up to him and sees the sincerity in his eyes, all he can do is mumble a quiet, “Yeah.”

Shiro gives him a small smile, “Why don’t we all go inside, we will show Keith to his room and make sure all the paperwork is in order.”

Everyone seems to agree and begin to walk inside, Shiro stays to talk to Kolivan and Allura brings him upstairs to his room. When he opens the door he looks around. It’s not that bad of a room. It is pretty big in size. There is a queen size bed in the corner with a grey bedspread. Across the other side of the room there is a white dresser and a desk. There is white walls with white carpet and a window along the wall. It is a bland room but at least he has it all to himself.

“You can paint it if you like.” Allura says.

Keith finally looks at her, shocked, “R-really?”

Allura smiles, “Of course. It’s your room after all. We will take you to the store to pick up some paints this weekend.”

Keith gives a small smiles at this. He has never been allowed to paint his room before. He has so many ideas already running through his head of what he wants to do, “Thank you.”

Allura smiles bigger, “You’re welcome. When you get unpacked come down and join us and we will get to know each other. Keith nods and with that she leaves to join the others downstairs.

Once she leaves Keith sits down on the bed and sighs, These people seem okay. Allura seems really sweet and Shiro seems… respectful? He didn’t try to take Keith’s art supplies away like one family did, saying it was a “useless hobby”. Allura didn’t try to go through his stuff accusing him of things he would never do. He knows he will be given rules he has to follow. He hopes they don’t have ridiculous rules, like the house with the locked fridge or the the one with the seven o’clock curfew. He unpacts some of his things putting it in drawers and hanging up his shirts in the closets. His clothes are starting to get on the small side but he manages. He doesn’t have a lot of things, only one suitcase of clothes, his bag which only really consist of his sketchbook and his journal. He also has his box of art supplies that he decides to put on the desk for now. He takes out his sketchbook and journal from his bag and puts it under his mattress, he keeps his mp3 player on him because he likes having his music close by.

He heads downstairs but before he enters the kitchen he stops to listen, he hears his social worker give the usual talk, “Keith has been through a lot. He has been to ten different foster homes his nine years in the system. His father wasn’t a good man after his mom past. He sometimes can’t control his anger but he is a good kid. Just show him respect and don’t touch him. Keith does not like to be touched. Let him be the one to initiate any forms of contact” He can’t see them but he knows that Shiro and Allura are nodding. Keith decides now is a good time to walk in and all eyes turn to him he suddenly feels very uncomfortable. Allura speaks, “Already done unpacking?”

Keith shrugs, “Don’t have a lot of stuff.”

Allura’s smile falters at the statement but she continues, “Well we were just finalizing everything.”

Kolivan speaks, “Yes and everything seems to be in order. Keith I will be back in a month to see how everything is going but if you need me for anything call me on the emergency phone I gave you. Do you have it?”

Keith nods and pulls out the flip phone he keeps in his pocket that runs on minutes. It is only used for contacting him so technically he doesn’t have a cell phone. Kolivan smiles and shakes hands with the couple, he looks at Keith fondly one more time before walking out.

Keith is now alone with the couple and isn’t sure what to do, he wants to put his music in but knows that would be rude. Shiro clears his throat, “Have a seat Keith.”

Keith sits down across from them looking down at the table. Allura speaks, “We just want to go over a few rules so we are all on the same page ok?” Keith gives a small nod.

Shiro speaks, “There aren’t crazy rules. No drugs or alcohol in the house for one. Do you do any?”

Keith shakes his head.

Shiro continues, “Curfew is at nine on school nights and eleven on weekends. We would appreciate if you were not out every night because we like to eat dinner together on some nights. If you plan to be out late we would like to be notified about who you are with and where you are.”

Allura chimes in, “We see that you don’t have a phone besides your emergency one so we will be sure to pick on up this weekend while we are out.”

Keith stays silent.

Shiro speaks, “Our final big rule is that we don’t want you to have anyone over without our permission. No sneaking any girls in.”

Keith scoffs at this, “That rule won’t be a problem.”

He looks up slightly to see Shiro and Allura looking at him in confusion. He probably shouldn’t have said that, “I-I’m gay.” He mumbles.

He is worried about what they are going to say next. He puts this together about two foster homes ago and they did not take it well when they caught him kissing a guy. They said he was just trying to cause more trouble and they kicked him out.

But Shiro just smiles, “Then no sneaking any guys in.”

Keith actually fully looks up. He sees them both smiling at him and don’t see them at all mad. He almost smiles back, almost.

They continue on, “Allura and I work at Voltron High School where you will be attending as a junior. I am the AP Physics teacher and the coach of the football team and Allura teaches AP Literature and is the cheer coach. Do you wish to join either of our team?

Keith moves uncomfortably in his seat but tries his hardest not to look down, “You don’t.. want me on your teams.”

Keith has tried sports before, he always has to leave the team because he ends up hurting somebody. They seem to understand this and move on, “Well you are welcome to use the gym at the school if you ever need to.”

Keith is thankful for that. A gym is a good place to get his anger out, a punching bag favors a wall or someone’s face, “Thank you.” Keith says clearly.

They couple smiles and continue talking. They make plans for all they need to get and cover other basics. Keith is actually talking he decides he likes this couple. He decides he will do all he can to stay here for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to his new school and meets some new people.

After a long weekend of shopping with Allura Keith is exhausted. He was able to get some new clothes that actually fit and got some paint for his room which he is very excited about. He wants to paint his room black with grey storm clouds and is shocked when Allura agrees to it.

“It’s your room,” she says, “we want you to make it your own.”

Keith has been painting all of all day on Monday and listening to music as he works, he is interrupted by the lightest touch on his shoulder making him jump and swing his fist behind him which is just barely dodged by Shiro.

When Keith realises what he almost did he removes his earbuds, “Shit I’m so sorry are you ok?”

Shiro chuckles, “Yeah I’m good sorry I called your name but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

“Yeah I play music kind of loud.” Keith mutters.

“All good,” Shiro says chuckling, “I just came to tell you that school is starting in a week and the principal wants to meet with you before that. I have to go today for practice so I was thinking you just come with me.”

Keith crosses his arms closing in on himself. Due to his record principals usually want to meet with him and it usually doesn’t go well.

Shiro sees this happening and frowns, “The art teacher also wants to meet you.”

Keith looks up at this, “Really?”

Shiro gives a small smile, “Yes Coran is a good friend of ours and when we told him you were an artists he said he had to meet you.”

Keith smiles slightly and nods his head agreeing that he will go. Shiro walks out so Keith can get ready. He changes out of his paint colored black clothes into some clean black clothes but instead of jeans opts for some ripped up black shorts that go to his knees. He throws on a red beanie that he got over the weekend with Allura. At the last minute he decides to grab his sketchbook and stuffs it into his bag incase the art teacher wants to see his work.

He heads downstairs when he is ready to see Shiro waiting at the door. Keith puts on his black converse and they head off to the school.

When they arrive at the school Shiro insists on going with Keith but Keith refuses, saying he will be fine on his own. Shiro reluctantly agrees and says to meet him at the football field when he is done. Keith nods on confirmations and beings to walk into the office meets the secretary Ms. Haggard, she looks up and glares at him, “bathroom is around the corner.”

“No umm I’m Keith I’m here to meet the principal?”

Ms. Haggard looks Keith up and down making him tense up, “Take a seat over there.” she directs.

Keith goes over to the seats and puts in his music. He wonders what this principal will be like. There are some who try to be his friend and there are others who threaten him. He doesn’t really like either of those but rather prefers the one that hides out in their office but he doesn’t think that will be the case this time, those guys don’t want to meet him.

“Principal Zarkon will see you now.” Ms. Haggard says.

Keith nods and walks into the office. He is greeted by a rather large man sitting behind a desk wearing a suit who is not even bothering to look up from his paperwork which Keith realizes is his file, if Keith was anybody else he would call him intimidating.

“Have a seat Mr. Kogane.” Zarkon gruffs.

Keith sits down at the chairs on the other side of the desk. He looks straight at the man across from him because he refuses to look weak in front of this man.

Zarkon looks right at him, “I have read your file and I am not pleased with what I see.”

Keith crosses his arms, Zarkon continues, “In previous schools you have gotten into fights, pulled fire alarms, and even punched a teacher.” He slams the file closed probably trying to scare Keith but all Keith does is glare at him while saying, “I had my reasons.”

Zarkon scoffs, “That’s what they all say.”

Keith shrugs. Zarkon stands up towering over Keith, “I don’t care how things worked in your previous schools or if people let you get away with things because they feel bad for you but that will not be the case here at Voltron.”

Keith laughs slightly at this, “I’ve heard all this before.”

Zarkon gives a sinister smile, “Well if you have heard it then you should know that if you do anything to disrupt this school I will kick you out of this school.” While talking Zarkon has stood up and is towering over Keith.

If Keith was a weaker man he would be terrified, but Keith has gone face to face with people a lot more intimidating than a high school principal. Keith stands up to get in Zarkon’s face ready to tell him exactly where he can shove his threat.

He never gets the chance because both men inside are startled by the door being pushed open by a man with orange hair and impressive moustache, “Zarkon I heard my newest art student is here!”

Zarkon pushes himself off the desk so he is standing up right and waves his hand toward Keith.

Coran either doesn’t notice the tension in the room or chooses to ignore it, “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you my dear boy!,” He shakes Keith’s hand, “I am Mr. Coran, the art teacher at this fine establishment.”

Keith gives a small smile, his fighting instincts slowly fading “Keith.”

Coran claps his hands together, “Splendid well why don’t we get your schedule from Principal Zarkon here and I can show you around yes?”

Keith picks his bag up from the floor and nods to Coran.

Coran gets his schedule for him and reads over it, “My you are a smart lad! Follow me! It was good to see you again Zarkon!”

Zarkon grunts as a response to Coran and gives Keith one last deadly look before Keith is pulled out the door by an excited Coran.

—-

Keith and Coran walk down the hallway with Coran leading the discussion, “You have art with me right after lunch! Oh that is the best time because you aren’t hungry and can really focus on your projects!”

Keith smiles, he likes Coran, he seems really nice and likes art as much as Keith does, “What kinds of projects will we do in class?”

Coran somehow smiles even wider than he did before, “I like all my students to express their art however they seem fit. I will just assign a color scheme or an emotion and students have free reign from there.”

Keith nods in understanding, he really likes the idea of being allowed to do whatever he wants for the most part. He feels the weight of his sketchbook in his bag and decides to show Coran.

Coran actually bounces with excitement when he sees the sketchbook, he hold himself back from grabbing it as to make sure Keith is comfortable.

Keith speaks, somewhat self-conscious, “I really like abstract art.” He shows Coran his some of his better sketches.

Coran looks at the artwork in pure awe. He is currently looking at a drawing of what looks like a mans torso, it is drawn in pencil and it is dark and rough.

Keith continues, “I prefer dark colors but I will occasionally through in some other colors to add to it.” shows him one more picture this one a skull with what looks like fire in its eyes. Keith realises this is the most he has talked to a teacher basically ever so he immediately shuts his book and stuffs it back in his bag looking away.

Coran sees Keith closing up and wants none of it, “Well my dear boy I think you will be a great addition to art class this year.”

Keith looks back at Coran and gives a small smiles, “Thanks.”

“Of course boy! Now I’ve shown you where all your classes are let’s get you to the football field hm? I’m sure Shiro and Allura are wondering about you.”

Keith nods and they head over to the field not saying another word which Keith is grateful for.

—-

They arrive at the field and Keith waves goodbye to Coran and sits down in the bleaches. Shiro and Allura see him and they both wave. Keith waves back then puts in his headphones and gets his sketchbook out to pass time.

Keith does not now how much time passes exactly but his focus is interrupted by something happening off to his side. When he looks over he sees two of the cheerleaders one of them has short hair and one has a very long ponytail, they are talking to someone sitting down this person’s hair is short and going everywhere and they have big round glasses, they seem to be a few years younger. Keith looks at their posture and can tell that they are not very comfortable. He turns off his music to listen in.

“Look Ezor,” they short haired cheerleader says, “It’s the little bird.”

“Yeah your right Acxa,” Ezor says, “What’s their name again? Pidgen?” She laughs.

Acxa laughs too, “No no I think it’s just Pidge. What kind of name is Pidge anyway?”

Pidge clears their throat, “Can I help you with something?” Pidge says with mock confidence.

Ezor gasps, “Holy shit the bird talks.”

Pidge looks up at them, “I am not a bird.”

Acxa waves them off, “Yeah yeah whatever you say bird.”

Keith puts his sketchbook away, he does not really like where this conversation is going.

Ezor speaks, “What are you even doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be in the library studying in your little nest?”

Pidge rolls their eyes, “I’m just waiting for my brother and my friends. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Axca’s eyes light up, “Right! I always forget Matt’s your brother just doesn’t seem right.” She looks Pidge up and down.

Ezor smiles, “I know right? I mean Matt is just soo dreaming and you,” she looks down at Pidge not even finishing her sentence.

Axca continues, “Right! Also Hunk and Lance are your friends? I mean that makes no sense. Bet they just keep you around out of pity.”

Keith decides he has heard enough of this. He gets up and walks over to where they are standing and goes behind Pidge. He gives the two cheerleaders his most terrifying glare and their expressions immediately change to one of fear.

Pidge notices the looks on their faces and turns around to see Keith. They jump slightly but turn back around to glare at the girls as well. Both girls try to speak but nothing comes out and they walk away, “This isn’t over bird.”

Pidge just waves smiling at them. Pidge turns around to thank the guy behind them, “Hey umm thanks.”

By now Keith’s glare has gone down slightly, “No problem.”

Pidge smiles and holds out their hand, “I’m Pidge by the way but I guess you already knew that if you were listening.”

Keith takes their hand, “I’m Keith. I’m new.”

Pidge’s eyes light up, “Oh right! You live with Shiro and Allura right? They mentioned you last year.”

Keith nods, “Yeah.”

Pidge laughs, “Talkative.”

Keith shrugs. Pidge is about to say something else but is interrupted by someone calling their name. It’s three guys but one of them is a lot louder than the rest.

Pidge rolls their eyes, “Well that’s my cue to go. I’ll see you around. Thanks again.”

Keith nods and Pidge runs off to join their group. Shiro and Allura show up soon after and Keith goes off with them decided this school isn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Keith's art I literally just googled dark abstract art. Anyways comments? Kudos?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little serious in the beginning but it is the first day of school and it's amazing.

Keith is surrounded by darkness.

“Hello?” his voice cracks.

“Keith.” a voice whispers.

Keith looks around, he can’t see anything, “Who’s there?”

“Keith.” The voice sounds closer than the last time. Keith realises it is feminine.

Keith’s heart is beating faster, “Show yourself.”

Suddenly Keith feels a presence right in front of him, it makes all his fears fade away.

The voice speaks clearly, “Keith my child.”

Keith gasps, “Mom?”

Suddenly a blood curdling scream fills air. His mom is hurt he needs to help her he needs to-

Keith wakes up screaming for his mom. He looks around the room realising he is at Shiro and Allura’s house and his mom is gone. This isn’t the first time he has had this dream and it won’t be the last. He checks his phone and sees that it is three in the morning. He groans and lays back down but he knows he isn’t going back to sleep. He decides to make the best of it and gets out of bed and goes to his desk where he keeps his sketchbook. He turns on his desk lamp and begins sketching. He draws a woman surrounded by darkness and blood dripping out of her eyes.

He does not know how much time passes but the sun has begun to rise and an alarm on his phone goes off. He check his phone and it reads “Get Ready For School”. Shit he forgot about that.

He closes his book and rises from his desk. He has about two hours until he needs to get to school and he wants to go for a run. He changes into his work out clothes which are a pair of old black gym shorts and a gray tank top that hangs loosely on him. He pulls his hair up into a ponytail and grabs his music.He grabs his new running shoes that Allura swear he needed before he runs out the door.

As he is running he is thinking about his new school. His schedule is not that bad. He starts the day in Shiro’s AP Physics class, has art with Coran after lunch, and ends the day in Allura’s AP Literature. He has other classes mixed in there as well like but he has not gotten the chance to meet those teacher.

He ends his run about an hour later and gets in the shower to get ready for school. In the shower he remembers the dream that he had and tries to shake it away. He does not need to think about that right now. After his shower he decides that he is going to wear his black skinny jeans with rips on the knees, a plain black t-shirt, a red and black flannel tied around his waist, and his black Doc Martens that he came with. He takes a look in the mirror and takes a deep breath then heads downstairs.

Shiro and Allura are sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their morning coffee, they do not notice Keith walk in so he head over to the coffee pot to get his own.

After pouring his cup Keith goes to sit with them at the table, Shiro and Allura both look up, Allura smiles brightly, “Good morning Keith! Did you sleep well.”

Keith shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee.

Shiro senses that is all he is going to say so he tries to continue the conversation, “Well we plan to leave for school in about twenty minutes. Does that sound good?”

Keith nods and mumbles a quiet, “Yeah.”

Allura speaks, “I heard from Coran that he showed you around school so you knew your schedule?”

Keith looks at her, “Yeah I am in both of your guy’s classes.”

This time both of their faces light up, “Really?”

Keith smirks, “What? Are you guys surprised I am in your AP classes?”

“No that’s not it at all-” Shiro begins to say but seeing the smirk on Keith face stops, “We are just excited to have you is all.”

Keith smiles and they finish their coffee in silence before all heading out the door together to go to school.

Keith is grateful for them being teachers because they can get to school before the rush of students. He decides to walk his schedule one more time to make sure that he knows it. When he reaches Allura’s class he wants to say hi but she is not there. He shrugs and walks back to Shiro’s classroom because people were starting to arrive. He gets to Shiro’s classroom and can hear a quiet conversation going to he waits to walk in. He recognizes Shiro and Allura’s voice but there is one other voice he somewhat recognizes. The third voice speaks, “Why would you bring a delinquent like him to this school?” Keith now recognizes the voice as principal Zarkon.

Shiro speaks up, “He is not a delinquent.”

Zarkon scoffs, “His record says otherwise.”

“Principal Zarkon,” Allura’s firm voice adds in, “Keith has had a rough life. Shiro and I have been getting to know him and I do believe he is not a bad kid.”

“Really?” Zarkon says, “Mr. Kogane has already threatened some students.”

“When was this?” Shiro asks?

Keith can sense the sinister smile on Zarkon face, “Last week after your practice. According to my sources Keith had intent to harm Ezor and Acxa.”

Out in the hall Keith is shrinking in on himself, he did not want to cause problems for Shiro and Allura, he was just trying to help Pidge, he was not actually going to hurt those two girls.

To Keith complete surprise Shiro speaks, “Whatever Keith did I’m sure he meant no harm.”

Allura speaks those somewhat mumbled, “I do not believe we can say the same for those two girls.”

Keith smirks, he likes Allura.

Zarkon scoffs, “Nonetheless that boy is trouble and if something happens it will be on you two to fix it.”

Shiro voice is firm, “Keith is a good kid. Now I will appreciate if you leave my classroom. The bell is going to ring in ten minutes and students will be arriving soon.”

A few seconds later Zarkon storms out not noticing Keith which he is thankful for.

Shiro speaks, “Do you really think he threatened those girls.”

Allura scoffs, “Trust me I know those girls. They were probably doing something Keith did not agree with and he stopped it. I mean you know those girls they are friends with Lotor.”

This time it is Shiro who scoffs, “Oh right them.”

Keith is confused, who is Lotor? He doesn’t think about it to much because the hallway is now filled with people so Keith walks through the door. Shiro and Allura jump, “Keith your back.”

“Yeah.” Keith shrugs, coming up with a lie, “I walked my schedule a few times and just got back.”

The two worried faces in front of him fade, “Well,” Allura says, “I should be heading to class myself. I’ll see you at the end of the day okay Keith?” She tries to hide her emotion in her words like Kolivan does.

Keith nods, “Yeah.”

Allura smiles and gives Shiro and kiss before walking out the door. Shiro watches her leave and that makes Keith smile, Keith does not know a lot about love but he knows that those to are. Shiro tells Keith he can sit anywhere so he opts for his favorite spot which is the far back corner. Shiro does not seem bothered.

Keith takes out his phone and begins scrolling through his tumblr that he is finally able to use when two students walk in. He recognizes one of them as Pidge but the other students looks like, a bigger Pidge?

Shiro smiles, “Pidge, Matt! So good to see you two.”

Pidge smiles, “Shiro will you please tell Matt that he can’t stay?”

Matt smiles, “And will you please tell Pidge that this is my free period and you said I could student assist?”

Shiro laughs, “Yes and I know realise that putting you two in the same classroom might have been a terrible idea.”

Pidge and Matt both mock offense by putting their hands over their hearts and opening their mouths. They look so similar when they do it Keith feels weird.

Pidge finally turns around and notices Keith, “Keith! You are in this class?”

Matt turns to look at who is younger sibling is talking to his eyes narrowing slightly. Keith clears his throat, “Yeah.”

Pidge laughs, “Again with the talking.”

Keith shrugs.

Matt bumps Pidge’s arm, their face lighting up, “Oh right! Keith this is my brother Matt,” They motion to him with a wave of the hand, “And Matt this is Keith. The guy from last week that I told you about.”

At the mention of last week both Shiro and Matt’s faces light up in understanding. Shiro takes his phone out probably to text Allura and Matt softens his expression, “Well it’s nice to meet you Keith, and uh, thanks.”

Keith shrugs, “No problem.”

Pidge looks between them and rolls their eyes, “Yeah whatever. Keith give me your schedule.”

Keith takes his schedule out of his back pocket and hands it to Pidge who is now sitting at the desk in front of him. They read over it, “Sweet we have this class and AP Lit together at the end of the day. Oh and we have lunch together!”

Keith smiles. He is relieved that they have lunch together, more often than not when he starts a new school he sits by himself at lunch but maybe this year will be different.

The other students have now arrived and a lot of them look at Keith before sitting down. The girls whisper to each other and the guys look him up and down probably thinking they could take him. Keith chuckles to himself at the thought.

Once everyone is seated the final bell rings and Shiro begins his class. Keith listens intently because he wants to do well at this school. He reads over the syllabus and takes notes when needed. People will occasionally turn around to look at him but he does not notice.

—–

The rest of the morning goes by pretty quickly. He has three more classes before lunch and those were spent reading over different syllabuses. He has gym right before lunch and the teacher had students take different fitness tests and Keith scored the highest on all of them.

Feeling good after gym he walks over to the cafeteria and buys his lunch. He looks around for Pidge and sees them at a table with two guys he does not recognize. Their backs are facing him but he can tell one of them is telling a story by his arm gestures. He feels nervous but walks over and Pidge spots him, “Keith!” They wave.

Keith smiles and waves back. They guys finally turn around and everything in Keith’s brain stop working for a second. The guy who was telling the story has to be the most beautiful man Keith has ever seen in his life. He has a tan skin that looks amazingly soft that makes Keith want to run his hands all over and blue eyes that Keith feels like he could stare at for hours and never get bored. He’s wearing a blue muscle tee that says “Save the Turtles” on it in bold green letters, his varsity jacket is hanging on the back of his chair. But the part that really takes Keith’s breath away is that the beautiful stranger is staring at him too.

Pidge clears their throat making both boys jump, they have a knowing smile on their face, “This is Keith, I met him last week while you guys were at practice. Keith these are my friends Hunk and Lance.”

“Hi Keith! So nice to meet you!” The one Keith gathers is Hunk says.

Keith smiles, he did not notice Hunk right away but he seems really nice, “You too.”

Keith turns to look at Lance again but he is still very obviously staring at Keith. When they make eye contact Lance blushes and Hunk rolls his eyes and Keith swears he hears him mumble, “Here we go again.”

Pidge chuckles and tells Keith to sit down between them and Lance. Keith can feel the heat coming from Lance and Keith tries to move closer to Pidge.

Hunk talks, “So Lance you were saying?”

Lance shakes his head, “Huh? Oh right my story.”

Pidge and Hunk laugh, they love flustered Lance.

“So I take her to dinner right? I’m being a gentleman and listening to her stories which are incredibly boring but whatever. The waiter comes with our drinks and I tell them I don’t want a straw cause you know,” He motions to his shirt, “then she scoffs at me!”

He pauses his story for dramatic affect but Pidge and Hunk just roll their eyes.

“Then this girl starts saying how she doesn’t care about the environment and how she doesn’t even turn off the water when she brushes her teeth because, “It goes down the drain no matter what.””

Hunk puts his hand on Lance shoulder, “Aw buddy I’m sorry.”

Pidge is less helpful, “You have to stop dating cheerleader Lance, it never goes well.”

Lance groans, “But they are so pretty!”

Keith does not say anything, during Lance’s story his heart breaks and he is confused, he thought him and Lance had a moment but he went out with a girl? Is he straight? He can’t be straight.

Nobody seems to notice Keith’s internal dilemma, probably because his expression does not change, but Pidge talks to him, “So Keith how was classes?”

Keith shrugs, “They were alright.”

Pidge lifts an eyebrow, “Care to elaborate?”

Keith shrugs again and takes a bite of his pizza.

Pidge takes that as an answer, “Well are you coming to practice tonight?”

Hunk talks, “Thinking about joining the team man?”

Keith scoffs, “Nah. I just.. know Shiro and Allura.”

Hunk smiles, “Shame man I can tell you would be great.”

Keith smiles at Hunk, he seems really nice.

Keith directs his attention to Pidge, “I might stop by.”

Pidge smiles and Keith gains the courage to look at Lance and he sees a light in his eyes that Keith will never forget. But as soon as the light comes it fades by a voice yelling “McClain!”

Keith turns to look and sees a man with long silver hair that reminds his of Allura’s and is also wearing a blue varsity jacket with a purple t-shirt underneath that clings to his muscles, he is walking over and can feel Lance tensing up at his side.

The new man talks, “Heard you went out with some cheerleader last Friday.”

Lance turns to look at him he is glaring but Keith can see the fear behind it, “What do you want Lotor?”

Lotor smiles, “I just want to know how your date went. I heard that it didn’t go well.”

“Well if you know it did not go well then why are you here?”

Lotor puts his hand on the back of Lance’s chair and leans closer, “You know I like to know these things.”

Lance tenses up and Keith is glaring, who does this guy think he is taking the light from Lance?

Just then Lotor notices Keith, “Who is this?” He looks him up and down.

Lance speaks, “This is Keith, he’s new.”

Relaxation washes through Lotor’s face, “Oh right my father told me about you.”

Keith crosses his arms, “Your father?”

Lotor stands up straight but keeps his hand on the back of Lance’s chair, Keith wants to move it, “Yeah the principal you’ve met him right?” Lotor gives a knowing smile.

Keith scoffs, “Zarkon’s your dad? Figures.”

Lance gives a small laugh and Lotor narrows his eyes, “You better watch it.”

Keith smirks, “Or what? You gonna tell your dad on me?”

Pidge gives a cough beside him that sounds a lot like “Draco.”

Lotor gives one last glare to Keith and puts his hand one Lance’s shoulder, “I’ll see you at practice Lance.”

Lance looks down at the table not making eye contact and Lotor walks away.

Keith whispers to Pidge, “Hey Pidge.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll definitely be at practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is chapter three from Lance's point of view.

If most people were asked how to describe Lance McClain they would say he was funny, popular and an all around great guy. But if someone were to ask his best friend Hunk or his Mami, they would know the truth. They know that last year was a bad year for Lance. They would know how many nights Lance spent alone in his room crying and feeling completely useless and unloved. All because of Lotor.

It didn’t start off that way of course. First the relationship what amazing, Lotor would take Lance out on romantic dates to restaurants Lance could never afford and to all the movies Lance ever wanted to see. But about six months in something changed. Lotor became distant but controlling. He took Lance out on less dates but would not let Lance hang out with his friends and would get angry with Lance over the tiniest things. Lance could not help but think it was his fault. He upset Lotor in some way and if only he was a better boyfriend then maybe they could go back to the way it was.

The relationship finally ended when Lance’s Mami caught him crying in his room at two in the morning. He had not come out as bisexual to his parents yet but she seemed to know exactly what was going on and was able to help Lance get out. Lance broke up with Lotor the end of his sophomore year and spent most of the summer in Cuba helping on his Tia’s ranch. Now he his back and feeling better than ever.

On the first day of school Lance gets up early so he can do his full skincare routine. After that he gets dressed wearing his blue muscle tee that reads “Save the Turtles” and a pair of jeans. He grabs his green snapback and his varsity jacket and is good to go.

“Mami I’m leaving!”

“Espere! Lance wait you haven’t eaten!” His mami yells from the kitchen.

Lance chuckles, “I’m going to be late Mami. Hunk wanted me to pick him up.”

She emerges from the kitchen, she is a tiny, plump woman only coming up to Lance’s chest her brown eyes are full of love and to Lance she is the most beautiful woman in the entire world. “And I’m sure Hunk’s mother is telling him the same thing, now come on sit sit.” She drags him into the kitchen and sits him down. Lance knows not to fight it.

Lance scarfs down the french toast that his mother made giving her a kiss on the head as he goes. His siblings are just waking up as he is leaving waving a sleepy goodbye to him as he goes.

Lance climbs into his Blue jeep from 2012, he worked very hard to get this car and he loves it with all his heart, “Good morning Blue,” He kisses the steering wheel, “Did you miss me?” Lance puts on his reflective sunglasses that he think makes him look really cool and starts the car.

As he drives to Hunk’s he takes down the removable top to enjoy the nice weather. Hunk’s house is about at ten minute drive and he sees Hunk waiting by the door for him. Hunk looks at the car and his face pales, “You know having the top down makes me car sick.”

Lance looks at him above his reflective sunglasses, “Come on man it’s so nice out!”

“Yeah and you know what’s not nice? Puking.”

Lance rolls his eyes at his friends antics, “Come on dude it’s like a five minute drive and I promise not speed.”

“Ugh fine!” Hunk says as he climbs into the car, “But if I throw up it’s on you.”

The continue on their way to school joking and laughing the whole way. Lance tells Hunk stories about what it was like working on his Tia’s ranch in Cuba and Hunk talks about his trip to Hawaii to visit family.

They arrive at school about ten minutes before the bell. Hunk is taking AP Physics and classes that have to do with becoming an engineer while Lance is taking AP Bio to become a marine biologist so they do not share any classes but they have lunch together.

“I texted Pidge last night,” Hunk said, “and they have the same lunch as us.”

Lance smiles, “Really? Sweet man it will be the three of us back together again!”

Hunk smiles and puts his arm around his best friend as they walk into school together.

The rest of the morning is a boring blur for Lance, he enjoys his classes but he do not have anybody in his classes who want to talk to him. He is very excited when lunch time finally arrives and he gets to see his friends. He arrives in the cafeteria and looks around, he sees Hunk and Pidge sitting at a round table near to corner both staring intently at something on Pidge’s computer. Lance knows that is probably just some super nerdy thing that he does not care about. Either way he walks over to the table and sits down, “Hey guys.

Both nod in an attempt at a hello. Lance knows that they have fully entered their little nerd world so Lance does what he always does when this happens, he reaches over to table and closes the computer. “Hey!” they both yell in unison.

Lance shrugs, “You guys were going full nerd zone and I would like to actually have a conversation during lunch thank you.”

Pidge crosses their arms and pouts muttering something about not going full nerd while Hunk face softens, “Sorry buddy.”

Lance brushes him off, “It’s cool man. Anyway how was your day?”

Hunk smiles, “It was really cool! Shay is my partner in engineering and we are going to build a kickass robot!”

“Oh Shay huh?” Lance wiggles his eyebrows making his friends face go red.

“Yeah well..” Is all Hunk says making Lance laugh.

Lance wipes a fake tear from his eye, “You’re adorable man.”

Hunk smiles, “Thanks buddy. Hey! I almost forgot how did that date go last weekend with that cheerleader?”

Lance groans, “Ugh don’t remind me.”

Pidge laughs, “That bad?”

“Worse.” Lance fills in.

Pidge puts their chin on their fist in mock intrigue, “Do tell.”

“Alright let me set the scene, it was a Friday night I look amazing. I have my car cleaned and I even put the hood up so not to mess up her hair because I am a gentleman. I pick her up on time and even make her dad laugh because I am charming,”

“Wait hold that thought Lance I see my new friend, Keith!” Pidge yells the last part.

Lance looks up to see who Pidge is referring to and his brain short circuits because standing in front of him is the hottest guy ever. He has on all black clothes with a red flannel tied around his waist. He has dark black hair and deep violent eyes that Lance feels like can see into his soul. But the most amazing part of it all is the hot guy is staring at him too.

In the background Lance registers that Pidge is talking, saying something about football and that hot-guys name is Keith but Lance can’t stop staring. He knows his friends are laughing at him but he can’t help it.

Pidge gets Keith to sit down between them and Lance, he notices that Keith scoots away from him and closer to Pidge, great he has weirded him out.

Hunk finally gets Lance out of his trance, “So Lance you were saying?”

Lance shakes his head, “Huh? Oh right my story.”

Lance continues on with his story about his failed date. Honestly he does not really care about this date, sure she was pretty but she was not someone Lance could hold a conversation with. Lance may be a lot of talk but at the end of the day he just wants somebody who enjoys his company.

After Lance finishes his story he feels a reassuring hand on his shoulder from Hunk, giving encouraging words like he always does. Pidge on the other hand is less helpful, “You need to stop dating cheerleaders Lance, it never goes well.”

Lance knows what Pidge is saying is true, but still he groans, “But they are so pretty!”

Lance looks over to Keith to see if he maybe cracked a smile or was like jealous or something, but the guy still has is same stoic hot guy expression. This guy is a mystery and Lance is absolutely captivated.

Pidge and Hunk start talking to Keith about classes and him coming to football practice. Keith coming to practice would be perfect! He will see how good Lance is and maybe he will like him too and they will date and-

“McClain!”

Lance’s entire body tense up. He knows that voice. It was the one voice he did not want to hear.

Lotor stops in front of him, “Heard you went out with some cheerleader last Friday.”

Lance tries to glare at Lotor, he tries to be tough but he knows he is not fooling anyone, “What do you want Lotor?”

Lotor smiles at him and it makes a shiver run down Lance’s spine, “I just want to know how your date went. I heard it didn’t go well.”

Lance crosses his arms, “Well if you know it didn’t go well then why are you here?”

Lotor puts his hand on the back of Lances chair and leans closer to talk intimidate Lance, “You know I like to know these things.”

All of Lance’s tough bravado is gone, all he feels is that full body fear that only Lotor can do. Lotor only looks away to turn to Keith who is glaring at Lotor. “Who is this?” he asked while looking Keith up and down.

Lance can’t look up, “This is Keith, he’s new.”

Lotor and Keith begin to talk then but Lance doesn’t even bother to listen. There is no point. Someone like Keith would never be with someone like his. Someone who, though acts like he tough shit, is really just faking it and is scared of another man so much he left the country for an entire summer and changed his phone number. He feels Lotor’s hand on his shoulder, he squeezes in a forceful way and all Lance wants to do is leave.

Lance wonders why he even bothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is falling hard and Lance's friends are there to make sure he means it.  
> P.S. I just got this archive account so I am all caught up posting what I have written. More to come.

The first day of school has finally ended and even Keith can say that it was not that bad. His teachers are not bad and he thinks he has made friends. Pidge did invite him to sit with them at lunch and Hunk seemed nice. But even hours later Keith can not get Lance out of his head. Keith doesn’t like to think he has a type but Lance certainly is something. When Keith looks at him he can picture Lance on some beautiful beach enjoying the sun and the waves. Keith doesn’t think he belongs on that beautiful beach with him but he wished that he did.

Keith stops at his locker and notices that there is a voice coming from the locker bay. When he tunes in on the voice he realises that they are not speaking English but most likely Spanish. He looks over to see that is is Lance talking on the phone. Keith is mesmerized but Lance once again. Even when talking on the phone Lance still uses his hands. He must be talking to a fluent Spanish speaker because he is talking so fast even if Keith knew Spanish he does not think he could figure out what Lance was saying. Keith wonders if Lance is talking to a family member, he probably has a big family and they all love and support each other and spend holidays together and have many stories.

Keith does not know how long he stands there watching Lance like some creep but it is long enough that Hunk can come up behind him and startle him, “Lance calls his mom after school to make sure she doesn’t need anything.”

Keith smiles, “Cool.”

Hunk chuckles, “Yeah he is.”

Keith does not know what to say, he wants to keep the conversation going to learn more about Lance, maybe just even make a friend out of Hunk, but he does not know what to say. Luckily Hunk does, “Lance and I have been friends since we were five. I came into our kindergarten class with cupcakes I made myself and he told me they were the best he ever had so now I am stuck with him forever.” Hunk chuckles at the memory.

Keith laughs a little too, he can imagine that happening, He looks at Hunk a smiles, “He seems like a really good guy.”

Hunk smiles his big warm smile that can make anyone feel loved, “Yeah he is.”

This is the moment that Lance hangs up with his mom on the phone and walk over, “Hunk buddy!” he runs over and hugs his friend.

Hunk braces for impact seeming to know a running hug was coming. Keith uses this opportunity to put his earbuds in and fade into the background. He hears Lance and Hunk talking about their classes and teachers this year but he tries to just listen to his music. He opens his locker and begins putting his books he does not need away when he feels a earbud being removed from his ear. Keith tenses at first but relaxes instantly when Lance speaks, “I said how about you?”

Keith instantly looks at him, “What?”

Lance chuckles, “I was telling Hunk about having to meet with our dear principal and I was wondering if you have had the honor of meeting him.”

Keith nods, “Yeah he wanted to meet with me before I started here.”

Lance tilts his head to the side, “Really? Why?”

Hunk elbows him muttering something about personal business. Lance glares at him, “What?”

Keith laughs and shrugs, “Just something principals do.”

Lance fans himself, “Ohhh so mysterious.”

Hunk groans and says something about getting to practice before walking down the hallway.

Keith looks at Lance, “You think I am mysterious?”

Lance guffs at him, “Are you kidding? Look at you!”

Keith crosses his arms and leans against his locker and raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Lance rolls his eyes, “You got the whole dark and mysterious thing going on with your black clothes and long hair covering your face! You are like the definition and hot mysterious guy!”

Keith’s eyes widen, “You think I am hot?”

Lance’s face pales, “Well I uh I mean yeah kinda.”

Keith blushes but he hopes that Lance does not notice. He wants to compliment him back, tell him that he is the most beautiful person he has ever met. He goes to do that but all that comes out is, “Aren’t you going to be late for practice?”

Lance looks up at the clock behind Keith, “Shit.” he runs down the hall yelling a goodbye as he goes. Keith laughs and walks down to join him.

He gets to the stands and sees Pidge there on their computer doing what looks like really long math problems. He shrugs it off and sits next to them and pulls out his sketchbook. He starts off by drawing everybody on the field. He imagines them as lions working together about to fight. After a while though he zeroes in on one player in particular who has the number one on his back. This player is easily the fastest player out there.

Keith is drawing him running when Pidge looks over, You know that is Lance right?”

Keith groans, “Of course it is.”

Pidge laughs, “Yeah, he picked number one himself, says no matter what he will always be ‘numero uno’.”

Keith laughs at that, “Sounds about right. I take it he is the running back?”

Pidge nods, “Yeah. Hopefully though next year he will be the quarterback.”

“Really?” Keith asks.

Pidge nods, “Yeah it is between him and,”

Pidge stops and looks down and the field. The players seem to be taking a break right now and Lance is sitting on the bench and Lotor is looming over him, Keith can see how Lance’s demeanor changes from the stand and he hates it, “What’s the story?”

Pidge shakes their head, “It is not my story to tell. Just know that Lotor is not a good guy and Lance might tell you more one day if he thinks you should know.”

“No problem.” Keith assures.

Pidge smiles and goes back to what they were doing on the computer. Keith watches for a bit longer and Keith sees that Lance has moved over to sit with Hunk and Lotor is by himself watching.”

“Promise you won’t be like him.” A small voice says from his side.”

“Don’t worry,” Keith assures, “I would never hurt him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and a loving and supportive family fight me.

After practice Keith waits for Shiro outside of the locker room. He has his headphones on and is hunched over his sketchbook, He does not notice the door open to the locker room until someone is standing in front of him. Keith looks up to see Lotor glaring down at him. Keith rolls his eyes and removes one of his earbuds, “What?” he asks annoyed.  
“I saw you at practice.” Lotor says threatenly  
“Ok?” Keith says, sounding bored, “Your point?”  
Lotor glares, “You can’t have him.”  
Keith raises his eyebrow, “Could you be more specific?”  
“You know exactly who I am talking about.”  
“There were many guys on that field I am going to need you to clari-”  
“Lance! I am talking about Lance!” Lotor interrupts.  
Keith lets out an annoyed groan and stands up, crossing his arms and glaring, “That really isn’t up to you is it.” That was not a question.  
Lotor’s eyes narrow, “You think you can come here and take him you have another thing coming.”  
Keith laughs, “Take him? No one can take him he is a person. You have to be the biggest douche I have ever met to believe I can just ‘take him’.”   
Lotor moves closer to Keith getting into his personal space, Keith uncrosses his arms and puts them at his sides curling his hands into fists, “I could be your worst nightmare.” Lotor threatens.  
“Please I have fought people way scarier than you.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“It’s a fact.”  
Shiro takes this moment to come out of the locker room he has on his teacher smile, “Kieth! Lotor! I see you two have met.”   
Lotor gives one last glare before backing up, “Yes coach I was asking Keith how he likes it here. Right Keith?”  
“Sure.” Keith says very monotone. He turns to Shiro, “Can we go now?”  
Shiro nods and they walk off leaving Lotor to glare at Keith as he walks away.  
When Shiro and Keith get to the car Shiro turns to Keith, “Want to tell me what that was about?”  
Keith shrugs, “Nothing I can’t handle.”  
“Uh Huh.” Shiro says unsure.  
Keith crosses his arms and puts his headphones back in. After about one song he sighs and pauses his music, “So how was practice?” He asks Shiro.  
Shiro’s face lights up, “Good! Matt is doing really well as quarterback, he is a bit off a rebel on the field because sometimes he does not follow rules but I think we have a good shot at winning the game Friday.”  
Keith smiles, “I’m glad to hear.”  
Shiro continues, “Don’t get me wrong the rest of the team is doing really well too. Hunk is less worried about hurting people when he charges them and Lance is about to break a speed record.”  
Keith can’t help but smile wider at the mention of Lance. He is about to break a record? That is so amazing.  
Shiro notices that happy smile on his face, “So how was your day?”  
Keith shakes himself out of thinking about Lance, “Good. My teachers aren’t bad.”  
“You had lunch with Pidge didn’t you? How did that go?”  
Keith shrugs trying to be nonchalant, “Okay. Their friends are cool.”  
Shiro notices Keith’s demeanor and tries to investigate, “You met Hunk?”  
Keith nods, “Yeah he seems like a really nice guy.”  
Shiro smiles, “Yeah he is. And Lance?”  
Keith scratches his head trying to hide the smile on his face, “He umm seems pretty nice.. too.”  
Shiro’s smile turns knowing, “Yeah he sure is.”  
They pull into the driveway and Keith bolts out the car and says hi to Allura before running up to his room.  
Allura turns to Shiro, “What was that about?”  
Shiro kisses Allura on the head. “Our boy has got a crush.”  
“Oh!” Allura says listening to the door close upstairs.  
\----  
When it is almost time for dinner Keith goes downstairs to see Allura at the stove.   
“Need any help?” Keith asks from the doorway.  
Allura turns around and smiles, “Keith hello! I am making chicken Parmesan tonight, would you be willing to make the pasta?”  
Keith nods and walks over to the stove to begin to boil water.  
After a few moments Allura speaks, “So how was school?”  
Keith shrugs, “It was ok.”  
“Do you like all your teachers?”  
Keith nods, “Yeah they aren’t bad. We mostly just went over syllabuses today but we start our first art project with Coran soon.”  
“Oh good! Coran comes up with the best projects.” Allura says excitedly.  
“Yeah I’m looking forward to it.”  
They cook next to each other silently for a while Allura looking at Keith quizzically and back to the food until he finally asks, “What?”  
Allura looks embarrassed, “Oh nothing.”  
“Uh huh sure.” Keith says not believing her at all.  
They are done cooking and is letting the food heat up, Keith tilts his head toward Allura, “You can ask about him if you want.”  
“Ask about who?” She pretends not to know.  
Keith looks at her in disbelief, “You know who. Shiro tells you everything.”  
Allura laughs, “You are not wrong there.”  
Keith shrugs, “Then ask.”  
“Why?”  
Keith smiles, “I really like his eyes.”  
Allura smiles “Lance is a great boy. Very passionate.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I can’t tell you how many times I have had to shoo him away from my girls during practice- oh sorry.”  
Keith shrugs, “It’s okay Allura. He’s allowed to like whoever he wants.”  
Allura smiles wider, “That’s good to hear.”  
The food is done and they begin setting the table, Keith speaks, “I know you are thinking about last year.”  
Allura’s smile fades, “Yes. There was this one day he came to me and-”  
Keith holds his hand up, “Don’t tell me. That is his story.”  
Allura nods, Keith continues, “I know he went through something and I just,’ Keith shrugs, ‘never want him to hurt like that ever again.”  
Allura smiles, “Good.”  
Shiro pokes his head in, “Smells great in here.”  
Allura looks towards him, “Shiro sweetie! Dinner is almost ready.”  
Shiro kisses her on the forehead, “I bet it is delicious as always.”  
Allura motions toward Keith, “I had help.”  
Shiro smiles at Keith, “Thank you Keith.”  
He shrugs, “You haven’t even tasted it yet.”  
Shiro laughs, “Well then I will thank you then.”  
Keith rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”  
The timer dings and Allura goes over to the stove to put the food on the plates. Once the table is set everybody sits down Shiro takes the first bite, “Thank you Keith. This is the best food I have ever had in my life.”  
“UGHHhh” Keith says acting annoyed.  
Shiro and Allura’s laughter fill the room and Keith has a warm feeling in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I didn't mean to make Allura and Keith so close but I did and I love it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know it has been a long time but I am back with the next chapter. In this we see more of the friendship and Keith gets to meet Lance's family. It is really cute and I like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that in this chapter Lance's mom does call Pidge Katie. It is a decision that Pidge has made and she does know that Pidge is non-binary and fully supports them.

As time goes on Keith is adjusting really well, he is getting A’s in his classes and has become close friends with Pidge. They both like to talk about cryptids and science, much to Hunk’s discomfort. He eats lunch everyday with their friends and every day Keith seems to fall harder and harder for Lance. It seems that every time Lance laughs or talks about some new movement to save the animals Keith gets this feeling in his chest that he can not describe.  
On Friday Keith is at the table before anybody else when Pidge shows up and sits down next to him, “You’ll never guess what I found.” They say excitedly.  
“Hm?” Keith says while he bites into his pizza.  
They pull out an old vcr tape from their bag, “A documentary on the Wendigo.”  
Keith’s eyes bulge and he grabs the tape from their hands, “No way really? Where did you get it?”  
Pidge shrugs, “Some guy on Ebay was selling it.”  
“Pidge this is so awesome we have to watch it!”  
“Watch what?” Lance asks and him and Hunk approach the table.  
“New cryptid video.” Pidge response.  
“Ugh.” Lance says, “Keith don’t tell me you like these cryptid things too.”  
Keith can hear his heartbeat in his ears, “I find them interesting.” He says with a the cool he can muster.  
Lance scoffs, “Yeah but-”  
“They are creepy!” Hunk interjects.  
Lance motions his hand toward Hunk, “Thank you Hunk.”  
“Cryptids aren’t creepy!” Pidge exclaims.  
“Uh huh,” Lance says, “and what cryptid video did you find?”  
“The Wendigo.” Pidge shrugs.  
“Uh huh,” Lance says again, “and what perse, is the Wendigo?”  
“Oh the Wendigo is fascinating Lance, it is from Algonquian folklore and it is a man eating monster.” Pidge explains.  
Hunk’s face has paled, and Lance nods, “Uh huh and you don’t find that, I don't know, absolutely terrifying?”  
Pidge and Keith turn to face each other with confusion on their faces, “No.” They both say in unison.  
“Unbelievable.” Lance says.  
“Whatever Lance,” Pidge says, “Not everybody is obsessed with cheerleader movies like you.”  
“Hey!,” Lance says offended, “The Bring It On movies are the greatest to ever exist and you are just hateful.”  
Pidge rolls their eyes at that, “Whatever you watch your cheerleader movies and we will stick to cryptids, which are way less scary than cheerleaders.”  
Hunk nods, “They have a point there.”  
Lance huffs and sits back in his seat crossing his arms.  
“So anyway,” Hunk says trying to change the subject, “Keith are you coming to the game tonight?”  
“Huh?” Keith says looking up from trying not to stare at Lance, “Yeah maybe.”  
“What you have to go!” Pidge says, “The games are so boring.”  
“You make it sound so enticing.” Keith says deadpan.  
“Don’t listen to them buddy.” Hunk says, “Plus afterwards the team gets together at Matt’s house.”  
Lance sits up, “Yeah man those are the best.”  
Pidge groans, “Ugh I forgot about Matt’s parties.”  
Lance brushes them off, “Yeah whatever Pidge. Keith you gotta come to the party man.”  
Keith hates parties, he has only been to a few but none have ended well. He wants to say no but then he looks at Lance and sees the excitement in his eyes and all that comes it is, “Yeah sure.”  
Hunk claps and Lance whoops, “Sweet man you are going to love it.”  
Keith hopes he is right.  
\----  
Keith arrives at the stadium after the opening kickoff. He looks around for Pidge but does not see them, he pulls out his phone to text them when he is hit in the back of the head with popcorn. He turns to see Pidge standing, basically on top of people, waving their arms around. Keith rolls his eyes and walks over to join them.  
“How is the game going?” Keith asks  
Pidge shrugs, “Game just started so not much has happened yet.”  
Keith nods, “Cool.”  
Pidge and Keith sit there for a while watching the game, Keith sees Lance on the feild and his eyes follow him watching the way he moves. Lance is thrown the ball and begins running down the field at full speed, the crowd is roaring, Lance makes it to score a touchdown and the crowd cheers, but the loudest people in the crowd is a group of about ten people yelling “DALE PAPITO DALA! DALE PAPITO DALE!” Keith looks down at Lance and sees he has taken off his helmet and is smiling and waving to the people yelling.  
“That is Lance’s family.” Pidge says.  
Keith looks from Lance to his family, “They are so.. Big.”  
Pidge laughs, “That isn’t even all of them, those are just the ones in America.”  
Keith’s eyes widen, “And they all came to see Lance play?”  
Pidge nods, “Yeah they come to every game, even the away ones.”  
Lance’s family continues to yell as Lance plays, sometimes they chant other times they yell at Lance for doing something show-offy. Keith is so fascinated by them he does not even notice when it is half time until the team leaves the field and the band starts.  
Pidge is pulling Keith’s arm, “Come on if I don’t say hi to Ms. Sanchez she will yell at me and that is something I am not doing again.”  
Keith lets himself be pulled by Pidge to Lance's family, he takes a deep breath and tries to stand up as straight as he can muster.  
Pidge lights up, “Ms. Sanchez!”  
The women in question lights up, “Katie! Carino how are you?”  
Keith looks at Pidge with confusion, Pidge eyes him telling him to be nice, “I am good Ms. Sanchez. Lance is doing great down there.”  
“Si mijo worked all summer.”  
“Oh no,” Keith thinks, “this is Lance’s mom, I am meeting Lance’s mom.”  
Pidge smiled, “Oh I want you to meet Keith.”  
Keith's eyes widen as this eccentric woman’s attention is now on him, “Hello Ms. Sanchez.” Keith says timidly.  
“Oh darling boy don’t worry,” Ms. Sanchez smiles, “I have already heard such great things about you.”  
“You have?” Keith asks confused.  
“Yes, mijo told me about you.”  
Keith's eyes widen, “Really?”  
“Si.”  
“Can you,” Keith clears his throat, “What did he say?”  
Her eyes widen, “Oh I can’t tell you that, it would be against his privacy.”  
Pidge erupts into laughter next to them, Ms. Sanchez looks at them, “What is it Katie?”  
“Oh nothing Ms. Sanchez,” Pidge says wiping their eye, “I am just so glad you two met.”  
Pidge hugs Ms. Sanchez good bye and she even hugs Keith, they walk back over to their seats and Keith looks at them, “You knew that would happen didn’t you?”  
“Oh yeah.” Pidge nods.  
“You know Lance is going to kill you right?”  
Pidge nods, “And it was totally worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone see the point where I am sitcom trash?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if anybody is following this story I would like to personally apologize for taking forever. I have a lot going on and I got inspired yesterday. This is from Lance's POV and it is kinda serious. And there is some underage drinking. I hope you like it.

Lance is so pumped by the end of the game, they won 21 to 3 basically destroying the other team. Lance would like to think he had something to do with it when he scored that touchdown but the team probably would have won anyway. Still, it felt good when he scored that touchdown and he loved hearing his family chant for him.   
After the game Lance hunts down his family and is attacked by hugs,   
“Lance!” his little brother yells basically pouncing on him, “Did you see me? I was yelling as loud as I could!”   
Lance smiles, “Yes Marco I heard you over everybody!”  
Lance continues to say hi to all of his family members hugging them and thanking them for coming. He gets to his Mami and gives her a kiss on the cheek, “Mami what did you think?”  
She smiles giving him a kiss on the cheek back, “You did so great Papito I am so proud of you.”  
Lance lights up at the compliment feeling the warmness in his chest that he only gets with his Mami’s love.   
She lowers her voice, “Mijo I finally met that new boy you have been talking about.”  
Lance’s eyes widen, “You met Keith?”  
She smiles, “Yes Katie introduced us. He seems like such a sweet boy. I see why you like him”  
Lance groans and buries his face in his hands mumbling, “I am going to kill Pidge.”  
Hunk chooses this time to walk up, “Ms. Sanchez!” Hunk runs to her picking her up.  
Her smile widens “Carino como estas?”  
Hunk puts her down, “I am doing well Ms. Sanchez it is so good to see you.”  
“So good to hear. Anyways you two probably want to get going to your party.”  
Lance kisses her on the cheek, “Thank you mami I will be back later tonight. Don’t try to stay up for me.”  
She kisses him on the forehead, “No promises papito you know how I worry.”  
Hunk and Lance waves goodbye to the family and head toward Lances car to go to the party.  
\---  
When they arrive the party is in full swing. There is a bunch of people dancing to the music in the living room and drinks in the kitchen.   
“I am going to go get a drink!” Lance yells to Hunk over the music. Hunk nods in response.  
Lance gets to the kitchen and grabs some cheap beer from a cooler. He begins to sip on it knowing he will not finish it. He looks around at the people, the team is all mixed in some enjoying the keg and some are flirting with the cheerleaders who are showing different levels of interest. Lance is usually head flirt but he does not feel like it tonight.  
Lance is so lost in thought he does not notice when Acxa and Ezor walk up.   
Ezor taps him on the shoulder, “He is looking for you.”  
Lance rolls his eyes, “Get lost.”  
Axca glares, “Come on Lance when are you going to move past this.”  
Lance matches her glare, “I have. So get lost.”  
The girls huff and storm off. Lance puts down his drink and heads to the dance floor.

Lance loves to dance. He remembers as a child he would dance around the living with his Papi having the time of his life. This dancing isn’t the same as that but it is still really fun. Lance moves around the floor dancing with different people having the time of his life. He is so caught up in the moment he does not notice to two separate pairs of eyes on him. One is so enamored but his movements all he wants to do is join him but the other, the other is furious eyes. Eyes that want to pull him from that dance floor and tell him not to move like that.

Lance dances for a good twenty minutes before he decides he needs to get a drink. He heads back to the kitchen grabbing water this time. He heads out to the back yard to cool off not noticing he is being followed.  
Lance is standing in the middle of the yard looking up at the stars when a voice speaks behind him, “McClain.”  
Lance tenses but does not turn around, “Lotor.”  
“That was a good game tonight.”  
“Yeah.”  
Lotor sighs and runs his hands through his hair, “Oh come on Lance when are you going to forgive me?”  
Lance finally turns around, “I have forgiven you.”  
Lotor moves closer, “So why can’t we go back to the way things were.”  
Lance crosses his arms, “It’s not that simple.”  
Lotor puts his hands on Lance’s waist but Lance moves out of his hold. Lotor glares, “Of course it is.”  
Lance shakes his head, “No just because I have forgiven you does not mean I want to be with you again. It doesn’t work that way.”  
Lance begins to walk away but Lotor grabs his wrist. It was a tight hold, “Come on Lance. I miss you.”  
Lance pulls his hand away, “Well I don’t miss you.” He begins to walk away quickly but is stopped right by the door trapped between the wall and Lotors arms. Lotor towers over Lance, “I don’t accept that.”  
Lance needs to get out of here. Everybody has left the backyard and it is just the two of them, “Lotor I want to go inside.”  
Lotor glares, “Not until we talk this out.”  
“There is nothing to talk out Lotor you went to far. I don’t want you back and I want to go inside now.”  
The face Lotor makes Lance has only seen one other time. He steps closer and now Lance really does feel trapped, he can smell some alcohol of Lotor’s breath but he knows that is not the only reason he is acting this way.   
“Look I made a mistake okay. We lost the final game of the season and I was in a bad mood and you kept pestering me and I just-”  
“Lance.”  
Both boys turn to the new voice to see Keith glaring at Lotor. Lance uses this as a chance to get away from Lotor but he is grabbed roughly on the arm and pulled behind Lotor.  
Lotor directs his anger toward Keith, “I told you to stay away.”  
Keith shrugs, “Yeah and I’m sure you have heard by now but I am really bad a following rules. Now let him go.”  
The hold tightens and Lance winces making Keith’s glare even harder. Lotor tries to match the glare, “I’m not afraid of you.”  
Keith moves closer, his hands balled into fist, “You should be.”  
“I can get you expelled.”  
Keith scoffs, “Then I will be sure to make it worth it.”  
Lance swears that Lotor and Keith glare at each other for a full two minutes without blinking when finally Lotor lets Lance who all but runs to Keith’s side.  
Lotor points to Lance, “This is not over.” He glares and Keith one more time before storming off.  
Keith watches him walk away and when he is out of sight immediately puts all of his attention on Lance. Any trace of glare completely gone, “Are you okay?”  
Lance looks at his arm and sees a red mark from where Lotor held it, he nods.  
Keith grabs Lance arm with a light touch and inspects it, “It is red but it does not look like it will bruise. You should be fine by Monday.”  
Lance crosses his arms and looks at the ground. Keith knows that he is closing in on himself, “Hey.” Keith lower his head so he can look Lance in the eyes, “Do you want to get out of here?”  
Lance nods. Keith lightly takes Lance’s hand and they begin to head toward the front to get to Lance’s car. Lance hands Keith the keys and they get in and Keith starts driving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chapter. We are back to Keith's POV.

Keith pulls into the driveway and Lance looks up finally speaking, “Where are we?”  
Keith turns off the car, “Shiro and Allura’s, I don’t know where you live.”  
Lance shakes his head, “It’s okay I don’t think I am ready to face my Mami yet.”  
They walk in and see Shiro and Allura sitting in the living room watching a movie, it is about midnight and Keith is a little surprised to see them up, they turn around to see Keith and pause the movie, “Keith you are back how was the party?”  
Keith shrugs, “Could have been better. I brought somebody home.” Lance steps out of the darkness of the hallway, “Hey guys.” Lance waves timidly then puts his hand back on his hurt arm and does not look them in the eyes.  
Shiro and Allura look at each other having a vague idea of what probably happened. Allura stands up, “Lance lets go get some coffee hm?”  
Lance nods and follows Allura into the kitchen. Keith watches them go and Shiro walks up to Keith.   
“Follow me.” Shiro says.  
Keith follows him down to the basement and he sees that Shiro has turned it into a gym, “I didn’t tell you about this because I have not used it as much since my accident but I feel like you could use it right now.  
Keith’s eyes zero in on the punching bag hanging from the ceiling and walks straight towards it. Shiro makes him stop to wrap up his hands but then backs away. All the anger Keith had inside of him for Lotor he lets it all out on the punching bag. How dare Lotor hurt Lance like that. How dare Lotor think Keith would ever be afraid of him. That Keith would just walk away when he had Lance trapped like that. All these thoughts running around his head Keith punches more and more. Shiro grabs the bag from behind so Keith can get better punches in. Finally after about ten minutes the anger has subsided Keith is exhausted he sits down and puts his face in his hands. Shiro sits next to him waiting for him to speak.  
Finally he lifts his head up but doesn’t look at Shiro, “You know in my record how it says I punched a teacher?” He sees Shiro nod in his peripheral, “It was this gym teacher, Morvok. He always watched the girls when they would run and one day I caught him after school pushing a freshman girl against the wall.”  
Shiro puts his hand of Keith shoulder, Keith lets him, “I got expelled but that girl thanked me for what I did and a bunch of other girls confessed that something like that similar happened to them and they got the coach fired.”  
“Thank you for telling me.” Shiro says.  
Keith turns to look at him, “Up until tonight that was the angriest I have ever been.”  
“But you didn’t punch him.” Shiro sort of questions.  
Keith scoffs, “I wish I did. I wish I punch him and broke his nose.”  
Shiro lowers his hand from Keith’s shoulder, “So why didn’t you? Don’t get me wrong I am glad you didn’t but why?”  
Keith look and the punching bag, “I just thought that if I did I would get expelled again and Lotor probably wouldn’t face any consequences and Lance would be alone with him.”  
Shiro smiles, “You really care about him huh?”  
Keith snaps his attention toward Shiro with a annoyed glare, “Really? That is what you are taking from that?”  
Shiro shrugs, “Well.”  
Keith gets up, “Me liking him is not the point right now. The problem is some wanna-be model douchebag won’t leave him alone and I can’t beat him up!” He punches the punching bag again.  
“What if I am not there next time?” Punch. “Or what if I am too late?” Another punch. “What if Lotor hurts him?” Another. “I’ve been through this before Shiro I know what happened to make Lance so afraid of him.”  
Shiro grabs Keith and pulls him into a hug, Keith is crying, “But you were there Keith. You saved him tonight.”  
Keith lets himself cry in Shiro’s arms. Keith has not cried in front of anybody in a very long time. He likes Shiro’s hugs.  
Keith stops crying and backs away, Shiro looks him in the eyes, “I know you will do all you can to help Lance. We will too. So will Hunk and Pidge and his family, hell we will get his dad’s old army friends if we have too. He will be ok.”  
Keith nods and the basement door opens and Allura walks down, “Lance is ready to go home. Thought maybe you would want to say goodbye.”  
Keith nods and almost runs up the stairs. He sees Lance putting on his shoes, “Hey.” Keith says.  
Lance smiles, “Well if it isn’t my knight and shining armor.”  
Keith is thankful for the low light in the kitchen to hide his blush, “You gonna be ok to drive home?”  
Lance nods, “Oh yeah I’ll be fine. My Mami is probably worried sick about me last thing I need is to bring a boy home.”  
Keith smiles, “Yeah I met her she seems really nice.”  
Lance stands up straight, “Oh right remind me to kill Pidge on Monday for that.”  
Keith laughs but then it is a few beats of awkward silence before Lance speaks again, “Hey thanks by the way for, ya know.”  
Keith looks Lance in the eyes, “Of course.”   
Now it is Lance’s turn to blush, “Well I got to go but, I’ll see you Monday?”  
Keith nods and Lance takes that as his time to leave. Keith watches him walk out the door and he runs to the window and watches him pull away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a new week at school and some stuff is going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me posting again. I am on a roll

If Keith had one complaint about his new living situation it would have to be getting up early to go to school the same time as Allura and Shiro, especially for six a.m. football practice on Monday. But nonetheless he gets up when asked and heads to the field. He joins a sleeping Pidge on the bleachers who is currently using their backpack as a pillow.  
“Mornin’ Pidge.” Keith mumbles in his sleepy state sitting roughly down next to them.

Pidge only grumbles and swats their hand like Keith is a buzzing fly in their ear.  
Keith shakes his head brushing them off and chooses watches the players run laps around the field. Of course Lance is in the front even a little more ahead of Shiro. Keith’s eyes get stuck on Lance watching how he moves when he runs. After a few more laps the whistle is blown and some players fall to the ground in exhaustion, Lance leans against Hunk who in turn is leaning against a tackling dummy.

Shiro claps his hands so everyone looks at him, “Hey guys I know it is early but championship games are approaching so I want to keep you guys a peak condition.”  
Matt is the one to respond, lifting his head off the ground long enough to say, “We get that Shiro but does it have to be at six in the morning?”  
Shiro pretends to contemplate this before responding, “Well I mean I guess I can change early Monday morning practices to Saturday night practices if that would work better-”  
“NO!” The team all shouts in unison before everyone is standing up straight ready for the next drill.  
Shiro smiles, “That is what I thought. Now,” He claps his hands again, “give me ten burpees..”  
The players groan but do as they are told.  
Practice goes on for another hour but finally when it ends the guys rush off to the locker room to take much needed showers.  
Lance is usually the last one done because he likes to on his moisturizer, Lotor ignored Lance all of practice which he is super grateful for. Hunk still waits on Lance, “So where did you go after the party Friday?” Hunk asks  
Lance smiles, “Oh Keith took me home, or I guess I took him home since we took my car?”  
Hunk raises a questioning eyebrow, “Keith huh?”  
Lance shoots him a death glare, “Yes Keith he was.. Nearby when I was ready to leave so we left together. Is that a problem?”  
Hunk holds up his hands in surrender, “No no problem just wondering because Keith lives with Shiro and Allura who are on the opposite side of town where you live.”  
“Which is a piece of information we will not be telling him.” Lance adds in.  
Hunk gives a soft smile, “You really like him huh?”  
Lance puts down the brush he was holding and grabs on to the sink, “Yeah I think so I mean. He is like super hot right? And smart and he makes me feel like, I don’t Hunk like everything is okay… Is that weird?”  
Hunk pulls his friend into a hug, “Of course not Lance. Keith seems like a great guy.”  
Lance blushes, “Yeah I think he is.”  
The boys leave the locker room and do not here a locker being slammed harshly or do they see Lotor walk out after them.  
\---  
At lunch Lance is the last to arrive and is speaking rapid Spanish on the phone. Hunk and Pidge are used to this, they have even learned a bit of Spanish to have a rough understanding and be able to talk to his Mami, but they can’t when he is talking this fast. Keith on the other hand doesn’t speak any Spanish and is watching him mesmerized. This is the second time he has heard Lance talk in Spanish on the phone and he think it will never not be the most amazing thing he has ever heard.  
Eventually Lance sighs and says, “Si Mami, te amo.” Before hanging up and promptly laying his head face down on the table and groaning.  
It’s Pidge who rolls up a napkin and throws it at his head. Lance picks it up and throws it back not even bothering to look up.  
Keith, who is sitting next to him speaks, “Uh everything ok?”  
Still not lifting from the table Lance turns his head to look at Keith, “She wants to meet you.”  
Keith swears his heart stopped, “What?”  
Lance finally sits up, “After what happened Friday she said that she ‘talked with Papi’ and now she wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night.”  
Keith says nothing at this, he is sitting there frozen in.. fear? Keith likes Lance but he has never been invited to somebody’s house for dinner before.  
Pidge pokes him in the cheek with a pencil, “I think you broke him.”  
Lance groans and lays his face back on the table.  
Hunk on the other hand has a look on his face like he is trying to solve something, “Wait what happened Friday? I thought you just drove him home?”  
Lance groans again and grabs his varsity jacket to cover his head with it, but not before mumbling a quick, “Lotor.”  
Pidge and Hunk look at each other piecing together what most likely happened.  
Keith is still frozen, Pidge decides this calls for drastic measures, “Keith I am going to look at your sketchbook.” They unzip his bag, “I am pulling it out,” They pull it out, “I am opening it and-” Keith snatches it out of their hands. Pidge feels proud.  
“Don’t touch my sketchbook.” Keith says somewhat firmly.  
Pidge backs away and goes back to their seat. Keith turns to Lance who is still hiding under his jacket, “How does she know.”  
Lance pulls his jacket in mumbling something so Hunk takes it upon himself to respond, “Oh Lance tells her everything.”  
Keith looks at Lance sharply who poked his head out but immediately goes back to hiding when Keith looks at him.”  
Keith groans and runs his hands over his face, “Families aren’t really my thing.”  
“Wow,” Pidge says almost shocked, “That is the edgiest thing I have ever heard anybody say like ever.”  
Keith’s eyes are daggers, “Well sorry I have been in a lot of foster homes alright? I typically don’t stay long.”  
Hunk’s eyes are warm, “Yeah but Lance’s mom is different. She is really sweet and loving and makes the best food and gives the best hugs.”  
Pidge nods, “Yeah and she always listens. You can tell her anything and she will fully support you even if she doesn’t understand it herself.”  
Keith is contemplating what he wants to do. He eventually decides to turn to Lance and he lifts up the jacket so he can see his eyes, “Lance. Do you want me to come over for dinner?”  
“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Lance says instead.  
Keith shakes his head, “That isn’t an answer. Yes or no.”  
Lance nods his head. Keith smiles, “Then I will be there.”  
Lance sits up and has a wide smile on his face, “Really?”  
Keith nods.  
Lance jumps up, “I have to call Mami and tell her you agreed. Oh she will be so excited!” Lance runs off phone in hand to call her.  
Keith watches him leave his smile falling once he does.  
To the side he hears a faint whisper of, “He looks terrified.”  
“Shut up Pidge.” Keith responds.  
\----  
Keith’s final class of the day is with Allura for AP English. He really likes Allura and the class is alright. They are about to start their lesson for the day when there is a knock on the door. Allura walks over and his handed a note and she is smiling. She steps away and Lance walks in. Keith sits up in his seat from the back row watching him come in. Lance spots Keith and goes right to the back to sit with him, ignoring a few girls waving at him along the way.  
Keith lets Lance sit at the desk in front of him that has been empty, he wants to say something smooth but all that comes out is, “You in this class now?”  
Lance nods, “Yeah I was suppose to be from the beginning but Principal Zarkon is racist.”  
Keith raises an eyebrow and Lance takes that a invitation to continue, “He didn’t believe that I was able to take AP English since English is my second language. Even though I passed all of the testing needed last year and Allura asked to have me in her class.”  
“Sounds about right. What made him finally let you?”  
Lance rolls his eyes, “My Mami called him and yelled at him for a solid hour and threatened to call the superintendent.”   
Keith laughs, “I would have loved to see that.”  
If Lance was going to respond he didn’t get a chance because the boys were interrupted by Allura clearing her throat. Both boys turn to look at her giving apologetic glances. She continues on talking about their next book assignment. Lance gets out a notebook to take notes and Keith does too but he doesn’t write anything. He is so caught up in the events of today. He likes having Lance in his class but tomorrow he is going to be at Lance’s house. He wonders how many people are going to be there. If there is as many people there as their was at the football game then Keith doesn’t think he can do it. He knows he still will for Lance but that doesn’t mean he isn’t completely terrified. What does he wear? Does he need to bring anything? What does he call Lance’s mom?  
When class finally ends Lance runs off to football practice but not before leaving a note for Keith with some numbers on and it reads

Here is my number  
Text me so we can make plans for tomorrow  
Lance <3  
Keith can’t help but smile at the note. It doesn’t say a lot but the heart makes him feel some kind of way. He immediately puts the number into his phone sending a quick ‘good luck at practice’ he wants to send a heart but decides to send a smiley face instead. Allura sees him do all this smiling at herself, “You coming to practice Keith?”  
Keith shakes his head, “I got some work to do in the art room but I will be there after okay?”  
She nods and heads off to the field.  
Keith gets to the art room and sees Coran is still there grading test, Coran waves him in and Keith gets started working on his latest assignment. Coran assigned them the color blue, when Keith thinks of blue his mind immediately goes to Lance’s eyes, but realizing that would be a bit creepy to paint he decides to paint a dark and stormy beach. The clouds a mix of grey, blues, and purples with lightning striking down onto the sand and a man standing there arms open wide.  
He is so lost in the process he doesn’t notice Coran approach from behind, “Keith my boy this painting is amazing. But I must ask, what is the man doing on the beach?”  
Keith looks at the man and contemplates the question for a second, “I think. I think he likes it there.” Coran nods and Keith continues, “Like yeah there is a storm and it is bad right now but he isn’t afraid. He will stay through the storm and wait until his beautiful beach comes back.”  
Coran’s smile is understanding, Keith is still looking at his almost finished painting deciding he is done for the day and leaves for the football field.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is getting ready for Lance's family dinner when an unexpected guest shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a fucking role you guys.

Shiro walks into Keith’s room and is hit in the face with flying black skinny jeans,  
“Woah.” Shiro says he looks around to see more clothes on the floor in the same state, “What is going on here?”   
Keith is going through his closet, “Are you aware that all of my jeans have holes in them? Or zippers?” He throws the zipper jeans on the floor, “I don’t have a single plain pair of pants.”  
Shiro scratches the back of his head in confusion, “Well I’m sure if you talk to Allura she will take you shopping this weekend?”  
Keith stops his rummaging to look at him, “But dinner is tonight and Lance is going to be here in,” he looks at the time on his phone, “half an hour!” He has now moved to the clothes on the floor.  
Shiro’s eyes widen, “That’s today?”  
Keith gives a quick nod.  
“Oh.” Shiro says  
That makes Keith look up, “What?”   
“Well ummm.” Shiro sounds sheepish, “Kolivan just called.” Keith’s eyes widen in fear, Shiro continues, “He is going to be here in ten minutes.”  
“WHAT!”  
\----  
Ten minutes later Keith is down at the door to greet Kolivan. Both men nod at each other as a form of greeting but Kolivan really using it as a chance to inspect Keith, “You got new clothes.”   
Keith looks down at what he is wearing, he finally decided on red and black checkered skinny jeans and a long loose fitting black t-shirt. He will probably add on a beanie and a pair of boots but he hasn’t gotten that far yet, “Allura took me shopping.”  
Kolivan raises an eyebrow, “Did she now?”  
Keith nods and lets Kolivan in. He is greeted by Shiro and Allura who shake his hand, “It’s good to see you again Kolivan.” Allura says.  
“Likewise Allura.”  
“So what brings you hear today?” Shiro asks  
“ Oh well it has been about a month with Keith here so I wanted to check in to see how it was going.”  
Allura responds, “It has been going great. Keith is a wonderful addition to this household.”  
Kolivan's eyes widen in shock and turns to look at Keith who is leaning against the wall and look back at Kolivan in mock offense, “What?” Keith says to that look, “You act like I have never behaved before.”  
“Oh no I know you can behave Keith but that isn’t something I have heard one on your foster parents say before. I am impressed.”  
Keith gives a genuine teenage shrug, “I like it here.”   
Kolivan’s eyes widen even more, “I have definetly never heard that before.”  
Keith sticks his tongue out at Kolivan who actually laughs at Keith’s antics, “Well everything seems to be going well but I would still like a tour and to see Keith’s sleeping arrangements.”  
It is at this moment Keith’s eyes widen remembering the messy state of his bedroom Shiro seems to remember as well which leads him to say, “Why don’t first I take you down to the gym in the basement Keith has used it once or twice and we think it is good for him. Allura can you make Kolivan a cup of coffee?”  
Allura nods and Shiro takes Kolivan downstairs while Keith runs upstairs to try to make his bedroom a little more presentable. After putting all of his clothes back and cleaning up his painting area. He also adds his red beanie to his outfit but that isn’t important right now. After a few minutes he hears a knock at his bedroom door and Keith lets Kolivan in.  
First the man inspects the room looking for the essentials, Bed, window, clothes, then he looks at the more fun stuff, like Keith’s painting area getting to see the current project Keith is working which he always does because it gives him a bit of an insight into Keith’s emotions, Keith always lets him because sometimes he hides things for Kolivan to find in there, he didn’t this time. Kolivan seems satisfied with the project and looks around the rest of the room, “Did you paint it?” Keith nods looking proudly around the room, “Yeah they let me paint it.”   
“It is very nice Keith.”  
Keith smiles, “Thanks.”  
They both head back downstairs to join the other’s in the kitchen, “Well everything seems to be in order I guess I will-”   
There is a knock at the door at that moment and Keith checks his phone to see a few missed texts from Lance.  
Keith’s runs to the door and sees Lance standing there, “Hey I texted you but you didn’t answer and wow you look really cool.”   
Keith smiles and looks at Lance. He looks very good. He is wearing light gray jeans and a soft blue shirt that really compliments his eyes he has on light blue converse to match, “You look nice.” Keith says back.  
Lance blushes, “So are you ready to go?”  
Keith nods yeah let me just grab my shoes and-” Keith is interrupted by Kolivan clearing his throat behind him. Keith turns to glare at him but that has not worked since Keith turned 13. Kolivan gives Keith the look.  
Keith sighs, “Why don’t you come in Lance.”  
Lance doesn’t really know what is happening so he walks in and is greated by Kolivan, “Who are you?” Kolivan asks.  
Lance’s eyes widen as he looks up to meet Kolivan’s face, “Uh Lance?” Kolivan raises an eyebrow, “McClain, Lance McClain. Well actually Lance Sanchez-McClain if you want to get technical.”  
Kolivan nods making Lance feel like he got an answer right on a test, “Can I ask who you are?”  
“Yes you can.” Kolivan answers.  
Lance waits a beat before realising he actually has to ask, “Oh who are you?”  
“I am Kolivan Mamora, I am Keith’s-” He looks behind Lance to Keith who waves his hand granting permission, “I am Keith’s Social Worker.”  
Lance’s eyes widen, “Oh cool so you have known Keith a long time?”  
Kolivan nods, Lance continues, “Can you tell me what Keith was like as a child? And when he became so,” He turns to look at Keith who is currently tying up his Doc Martens, “edgy?”  
Kolivan actually laughs at what Lance says, “Yes I can. Let’s see.” Keith groans as Kolivan opens up the folder he was holding, “When Keith was a kid his favorite animal was a hippo and his favorite color was blue.” Lance is smiling. He doesn’t think he has ever been this excited. “As for being ‘edgy’ I would say it started around age ten.”  
“That is so great.” Lance responds.  
Keith is glaring at Kolivan from behind Lance who again brushes him off, “Well we should get going.” Keith says.  
Lance turns to leave but Kolivan says, “Where are you going?” Making both boys look at him, Keith wants to hide in his beanie.  
Lance answers the question, “My house sir, Keith is invited to dinner.”  
Kolivan looks past Lance to Keith, “You are going to a family dinner?”  
Keith crosses his arms, “Why are you so surprised?”  
“Well I can bring up the family dinner debacle of the William’s house-”  
“NO!.” Keith cuts him off before he can continue, “Lance invited me and I said I would go alright? No big deal.”  
Kolivan nods knowing it is definitely a big deal, “Well I won’t keep you boys any longer. Lance it was great to meet you.” Kolivan puts out his hand for Lance to shake.  
Lance takes his hand. “You too sir.”  
Keith grabs Lance’s hand and tries to rush them out the door, but he isn’t quick enough because Kolivan gets the chance to say, “Oh and Keith.” The boys stop in the doorway and Keith turns around to look at his social worker who is smiling, “Have fun.”  
Keith smiles back at him and continues to rush Lance out to the door who quietly asking what the ‘William’s family dinner debacle’ was.”  
Kolivan watches the door close behind them and says not really to anyone, “He is going to a family dinner.”  
Shiro and Allura walk up next to him, “Yeah Lance is something special.”  
“I see that.” Kolivan responds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am back! I was going to write this yesterday but honestly I am in the part of America that got hit by tornados. My town is ok but so many around me aren't and I can't use my tap water. Anyways this chapter is really cute and I love it so much. It is the family dinner and there is some Spanish speaking but most of it is explained accept for one that I will explain at the end. Also i don't speak Spanish so if anybody wants to correct me please feel free. I hope you enjoy!

Lance stops his car in front of a house. Keith looks at it from the passenger window and he thinks how the house is smaller than he imagined. Keith was imagining a huge house with all the people he saw at the game running around. Instead he sees a single story white house surrounded by trees and has a big front window. Two young boys are playing football out front and a girl who looks to be a few years younger than Keith and Lance is sitting on the porch scrolling through her phone.

Lance takes Keith’s hand and squeezes it, “You ready?”

A part of Keith wants to say no. He wants to tell Lance to turn around and take him back, his anxiety is screaming at him to do that. Then he looks into Lance’s blue eyes he sees his excitement, “Yeah.” Keith says sounding as sure as he can. Lance’s smile widens and je lets go of Keith’s hand and gets out of the car. Keith takes a deep breath and follows shortly behind him.  
“Lance!” the youngest boy yells running up to Lance who leans down picking up the little boy, “Hi Marco how was school today!”   
Marco smiles, “Good I won a race at recess!”  
Lance bounces him in his arms, “That’s great Marco!”  
“Yeah well I beat everybody at basketball in gym!” The older boy adds in trying to get Lance’s attention.  
Lance smiles just as wide, “That is great Luis.”  
Luis nods excitedly, “The teacher told me I should try out for the middle school team next year.”  
Keith likes watching Lance with the boys, he seems genuinely excited about what they are telling him and he finds it very cute.  
Marco looks behind Lance to see Keith standing there his eyes widen and he whispers something in Lance’s ear. Lance laughs and says, “His name is Keith.”  
Marco hides his face in Lance’s shoulder but the other boy, Luis, Keith fills in, walks up to him, “Hi Keith my name is Luis, I remember you from the football game when Pidge brought you over do you remember me?”  
Keith doesn’t remember him at all, “I uh-”  
“Of course he doesn’t remember you Luis, you were hiding behind me.” Keith turns to the new voice seeing the girl who was sitting on the porch.  
Luis crosses his arms, “I wasn’t hiding Veronica.”  
“Uh uh sure.” Veronica says rolling her eyes.  
Veronica then walks up to Keith and puts out her hand for him to shake, “Hi Keith, My name is Veronica. I am in eighth grade so I will be at Voltron High next year.”  
Keith shakes Veronica’s hand confused, “Uh hi.”  
Lance looks at her, “Tori you are weirding him out.”   
Veronica glares at Lance, “I am not.”  
Lance rolls his eyes and Keith chuckles at their interaction, he wonders if this is how all siblings act.  
“Lance will you play ball with us!” Luis shouts excitedly.  
Marco lifts his head out of hiding on Lance’s shoulder, “Yes Lance please!” At the end the request turns into a whine.  
Lance laughs, “I wish I could but I have to take Keith inside to meet Mami. Maybe after cena ya?”  
Rather sadly the boys nod in agreement but Marco gets out of Lance’s arms and they go back to playing, Veronica looks between Keith and Lance and gives Lance a look that Keith can’t decifier, Lance gives her a look back and she rolls her eyes and turns to Keith, “It was great to meet you Keith, really you have no idea.”  
Keith is completely confused now, “Uh thanks?”  
Veronica smiles at him one more time before walking off seeming to join the boys at football.

Keith looks to Lance, “So that was.. Interesting?”  
“Yeah sorry my siblings can get a bit weird. They mean well” Lance looks fondly at them playing in the yard. Keith sees the light in Lance’s eyes as his siblings play football. Keith thinks it is very sweet.  
He turns to Keith, the light not dying down, “Ready to go inside?”  
Keith feels his heart beat a little faster, “I guess so.”  
Lance grabs his hand again, Keith knows that he was the one who started the hand holding but Lance has done it twice now and every time he does Keith feels himself calm down. Lance gives his hand a squeeze, “Then let's go.”

“Mami estoy en casa!” Lance yells as soon as he walks in. Keith watches Lance take off his shoes and does the same thing.  
“Estoy en la cocina cariño!” someone yells.  
Lance smiles, “Come on she is in the kitchen.”  
Keith nods following behind Lance, who still hasn’t let go of his hand. As Lance leads him to the kitchen Keith takes in the house. They entered in the living that has a very lived in feel to it, there are pictures all over the wall of different family events with Lance at all different ages. On the fireplace Keith sees only one picture and a flag that he wants to get a closer look at later. The couch looks incredibly comfortable and toys are littered all over. They enter the kitchen and see the small woman from the football game, standing over the stove cooking something that smells absolutely amazing.  
She smiles when they walk in and Lance sadly lets go of Keith hand to walk up to her and give her a kiss on the cheek, “Hola mami, coma estas?”  
She puts her hand on Lance’s cheek fondly, “Bueno Leandro, how was football?”  
“Good mami, I brought a guest.”  
Keith still reeling about Lance’s real name being Leandro that he is surprised when the attention is suddenly on him and Lance’s mom is walking over to Keith, “Ah yes Keith we met at the game.” Her accent is strong.  
Keith wants this to go well, “It is great to see you again Ms. Sanchez.” He tries to put his hand for her to shake but she grabs him in a hug which is just as warm as Keith remembers. She back away and Keith really gets to look at her, she is a small plump woman with kind eyes like Lance’s but they are brown instead of blue, she is looking at him too but Keith knows it isn’t in a judging way, “Dios you are so skinny! I am going to make some extra tamales!”  
“Mami!” Lance whines and it makes Keith laugh.  
“It smells amazing Ms. Sanchez.”  
She gives Keith’s arm a loving squeeze and heads back over to the stove, “Cena will be ready soon papito, why don’t you give Keith a tour.” She turns to him pointing tongs in his face, “But no closing doors Leandro.”  
Lance blushes and groans, “Aye Mami!”  
Keith laughs again, he likes watching Lance with her.  
Lance pulls him out of the kitchen and gives him a tour of the house. Lance takes him down to the basement where they have set up a little home theatre with movies for all ages and more video games than Keith has ever seen in his life. On the other side of the room there is a treadmill against the wall that Keith sees Lance using regularly. After a few minutes they head back upstairs Lance being called into the kitchen to help leaving Keith in the living room. He takes this as an opportunity to get a closer look at the pictures. He sees so many weddings and school pictures hanging all over the walls. Some have a young Lance with braces and of him holding babies who Keith assumes are his siblings. He walks over and sees a family picture, Marco is still a baby and there is a man standing in it. Keith doesn’t know who it is but wow he looks so much like Lance. He walks a little farther stopping at the fireplace and sees the picture that caught his attention earlier, it is the same man from the family picture but this time he is wearing a army uniform. Keith takes a closer look at him and he does look a lot like Lance. His nose is the same and he even has blue eyes like Lance.   
“That’s Papi.” A small voice says from behind him.  
Keith turns around and looks down to see Marco looking up at the photo, “I don’t remember him but Lance says that he was off fighting bad guys and got really hurt.”   
Keith turns back to the photo, “Is he okay?”  
Marco nods, “Mhm Mami said he went with God so he doesn’t hurt anymore.”  
Keith’s face softens, he didn’t know this about Lance. Keith honestly thought that maybe Lance’s dad wasn’t in the picture, not that he was a soldier who died in battle. It explains a few things.  
Keith leans down putting his hands on Marco’s shoulders, “Thank you for telling me.”  
Marco grins at him his two front teeth missing and it is the most adorable thing Keith has ever seen.

Dinner is ready soon after and everybody sits down at the dinner table, Marco and Luis sit next to each other and Keith sits next to Veronica. At the head of the table is Ms. Sanchez and Lance, rather reluctantly sits at the other head of the table. Keith can tell he usually doesn’t sit there and doesn’t completely want to. Keith squeezes his knee assuringly and he feels Lance’s muscles relax in his hand.   
“So Keith.” Veronica says to the side of him, “Tell us about yourself.”  
Keith turns to her, “What do you want to know?”  
“How did you meet Lance?” She asks  
“Pidge introduced us.”  
Luis lights up, “Pidge is so cool! They always make cool robots for us to play with.”  
Keith smiles, “Yeah they are pretty cool.”  
Marco decides it is his turn, “Do you play football?”  
Keith shakes his head, Marco continues, “So what do you like to do?”  
Keith thinks about that question, he doesn’t think he has been asked that before, “Well I like to paint.”  
“Ah pintor!” Ms. Sanchez ask, “ Que pintas?”  
Keith turns to Lance slightly confused, Lance swallows the food in his mouth, “She wants to know what you paint.”  
“Oh.” Keith says turning back to her. “Nothing specific really. Usually just what I am feeling.”  
“Ah a pintor with pasion, Leandro veo por que te gusta.”   
Lance blushes furiously and Veronica next to him chokes on the food she was eating. Keith doesn’t think Lance will translate that one.  
The continue to eat dinner each taking turns talking about their day. It gets a little loud at times but in the best kind of way, Keith listens to them and he gets the warm feeling again and Keith decides family dinners aren’t that bad after all.  
They finish off dinner and have a delicious dessert that looks like a pastry. Everybody at the table watches Keith take a bite his eyes lighting up because it is so good like how has he never had this before it is amazing.  
Ms. Sanchez smiles at him, “Glad you like it mijo.” She says fondly.  
They finish up dessert Lance offering to do the dishes but being shooed away by his mom and she makes Veronica do them, Lance takes Keith back down to the basement to play video games, “What do you want to play?” Lance asks.  
“Oh um-” Keith stammers, I don’t really play video games.”  
“What!” Lance turns to him dumbstruck, “What do you mean you ‘don’t play video games.’?”  
Keith shrugs, “I don’t know I never really had them before. Or I would have to share with a lot of people and never really got into them.”  
Lance has a look on his face that Keith can’t decipher, “Well we are changing that right now.” He goes back looking for the perfect game, “Ah! Here we go.” Lance puts the game in and sits down next to Keith on the couch. He hands Keith the controller and leans back his side touching Keith’s side, he thinks Lance feels very warm.  
“Super Mario?” Keith asks reading the screen.  
Lance turns to Keith, “Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of Mario.”  
Keith turns to Lance and wow he is close, “I’ve heard of Mario.”  
Lance looks at him somewhat dis-believing. “Uh huh sure.”  
Keith turns away in annoyance, and because he can’t look at Lance this close for to much longer without conbusting, “Whatever start the game.”  
Lance complies and hits play.  
\----  
“I can’t believe you beat me!” Lance yells standing up.  
Keith laughs, “What? It was easy.”  
Lance points an accusatory finger at Keith, “You said you never played before! I call b.s.!”  
Keith crosses his arms, “Well I have never played before it’s not my fault you aren’t good.”  
“Excuse you I am the best player in this house!”  
Keith raises an eyebrow, “Oh yeah who do you play with?”  
Lance shrugs, “Marco.”  
Keith laughs, “So you win against a five year old?”  
Lance crosses his arms mumbling something about how Marco is six. Keith laughs and gets up to stand in front of Lance, “I’m sorry I beat you at Mario.” sounding as genuine as he can.   
Lance looks him up and down, “No you aren’t.”  
Keith laughs again, “You’re right I’m not.”  
Lance huffs and Keith finds it adorable, standing right in front of Lance can’t help but look at his face, his eyes are still an amazing blue that he wants to stare at for hours and he notices some freckles dusting his nose, Keith doesn’t know how long he has been staring but when he comes back to reality he notices that Lance is staring at him too.  
“You’re eyes are purple.” Lance blurts out. Keith can tell he didn’t mean to by the blush forming on his cheeks.  
Keith lifts his eyebrow, “Is that a bad thing?”  
Lance shakes his head vehemently, “No I like them.”  
Keith feels himself blushing as well but before he loses his nerve he says, “Well your eyes,” He puts his hand on Lance’s cheek rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone, “Are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen in my life.”  
Keith sees shock in the eyes he called beautiful and how they are slowly moving closer and then closing. Keith’s heart is beating and he feels frozen in place, he closes his eyes and-  
“Lance!” The boys jump away from each other, and see Luis and Marco running down the stairs “You said you would play ball with us after dinner.”  
Lance clears his throat, “I did didn’t I. Ok go outside I will be right out.”  
The boys nod excitedly and run back upstairs leaving Keith and Lance alone again. Keith feels a little shaken after what happened, or almost happened he corrects himself, “We should uh, we should go up there.” Keith says to fill the silence.  
“Yeah.” Lance nods grabbing Keith hand again, “Lets go.” Pulling Keith along, he heads upstairs and Keith realises he would let Lance pull him anywhere.  
\---  
Keith sits on the porch and watches Lance play. He has seen Lance play football before and knows he is really good but he is letting his brothers catch him and tackle him. He feels someone sit down next to him, he turns to see Veronica, “Hey.” She says.  
Keith nods in greeting and goes back to watching Lance play.   
She leans closer to him, “I read his diary you know, he think you have a cute butt and your hair is fancy.”  
Keith blushes putting his hand up his hair that is still in a beanie, “He thinks it’s fancy?”  
Veronica nods and takes out her phone showing that the conversation is over.  
Keith goes back to watching them play but after about ten minutes Ms. Sanchez comes out informing the boys it is time to get ready for bed. They groan and hug Lance saying good night and run up to the porch to hug Veronica and they stop at Keith, “I liked having you over Keith.” Luis says, “Will you come over again?”   
Keith smiles, “I think that is up to Lance.”  
Both boys turn to Lance standing behind them Luis speaking, “Lance can Keith come over again?”  
Lance leans down to meet their eyes, “Keith can come over as much as he wants.” His eyes move to Keith after he says it.  
Luis smiles and runs to hug Keith good night, Keith is shocked at first but eventually wrap his arms around him. Marco runs up to him next with more force than Keith was expecting, “I like you Keith,” he says with child determination, “I hope you come over again soon.”  
Keith hugs Marco a little tighter, “I will.” He looks up to Lance.  
The boys run off to bed and Veronica goes inside to help them get ready. Ms. Sanchez stays outside with Lance and Keith, “Keith, carino come here.”  
Keith stands up to face Ms. Sanchez she cups Keith face in her hands, “You are a sweet boy and always welcome.”  
Keith puts one of his hand over hers, “Thank you.”  
She kisses the top of his forehead and whispers, “Thank you for protecting my son.”  
Keith looks her in the eyes, “Of course.”  
\-------  
The kids going to bed meant that Lance had to drive Keith back to his house. The car ride is pretty silent but not in an awkward way. Keith is watching the houses go by and there is gentle spanish music playing on the radio. Lance is quietly singing along and Keith starts watching him, Lance notices this and turns it up so he can sing a little louder. It sounds like a pop song and Lance is now belting the lyrics making Keith laugh.  
Far to soon they are pulling up to Shiro and Allura’s and Keith doesn’t want to get out of the car. He turns to Lance, “I had a great time.” Keith says instead of leaving.  
Lance smiles, “So did I. My family seemed to like you.”  
“They are amazing.” Keith means it.  
“Yeah.” Lance smiles, “They really are.”  
A bit of silence, Lance fills it, “Listen about what happened down in the basement, I’m sorry about that.”  
Keith’s heart drops a little, “Why are you sorry?”  
Lance’s eyes widen, “No wait that came out wrong I-” Lance runs his hands over his face, “I didn’t mean like I’m sorry for trying to kiss you I am sorry because it was in my Mami basement!”  
Keith opens his mouth to say something but Lance continues, “I want our first kiss to be somewhere good. Like at a football game or on a date that I planned-”  
“Lance.” Keith says.  
He doesn’t hear him, “But my families basement seriously? Like what am I some freshman!”  
While Lance is still rambling but Keith unbuckles his seatbelt and pulls Lance into a kiss. It was impulsive and crazy but so amazing. Lance’s lips were so soft and he smelled like the ocean breeze, not that Keith had ever been to the ocean but he thinks it would smell like Lance. He feels Lance begin to kiss him back and Keith feels like he is melting. Keith’s pulls away shortly after and the look in Lance’s eyes makes him want to kiss him all over again, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow okay?” He says instead.  
Lance swallows and nods seeming to be at a loss for words. Keith chuckles and kisses him one more time before leaving the car and walking inside.   
He closes the door behind him and walks up to his room with the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ok I hope you liked it. Anyways umm the thing Lance didn't want to translate was "I see why you like him."  
> https://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/554-Rosemary-Cir_Media_PA_19063_M35375-18855?view=qv#photo2  
> Here is the link to the house I based Lance's house off of.   
> Oh and I know the Lilo and Stitch reference didn't benefit the story in anyway but it just seemed so perfect.  
> Follow me on tumblr if you want? My name is AwkwardEdgyGirl

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Also add me on tumblr! My name on there is awkwardedgygirl!


End file.
